Neighbor
by Saayaka Rosa
Summary: sembilan orang dengan sembilan karakter, para penghuni lantai empat. Keluarga Keturunan China yang gila, Saudara sepupu yang tak pernah akur, Ibu tunggal yang penuh misteri, dan pendatang baru si penulis Novel terkenal. Apa yang akan terjadi? Yesung Moon Geun Young Fic chapter 0 RnR yuuk :D


Neighbor

A Super Junior fanfiction

Saayaka Rosa

.

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

Chapter 0:

Prolog

"Home Sweet Home"

.

.

"Ahjussi penghuni baru?" tanya anak kecil dengan hoodie hijau pada seseorang yang akan membuka pintu apartemen dengan nomor 404.

"Nde. Annyeong Kim Jong Woon imnida" balas pria dengan kemeja hitam ini mencoba untuk ramah.

"Moon WooBin imnida" si kecil tadi hanya menjawab singkat sambil melihat penampilan pria bermarga Kim ini dari atas sampai bawah seperti ada sesuatu yang menganggunya.

"Ahjussi harus hati-hati" lanjutnya lagi. 

"Kenapa?" tanya Jong Woon heran, anak kecil yang sepertinya baru berusia enam atau tujuh tahun bisa-bisa menasehati dirinya yang tahun ini menginjak kepala tiga.

"Orang-orang disini aneh" jawabnya pelan.

"Maksudmu apa?" balas Jong Woon masih bingung 

"WOOBIN YAK!" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang tergerai menghampiri Jong Woon dan Woobin. Hampir saja barang yang dibawa Jong Woon terjatuh karena kaget mendengar suara yeoja ini tiba-tiba. 

"Moon Woobin, kau bolos les piano lagi" ujarnya. Terlihat sedikit keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Annia, hari ini tempat les libur" jawab Woobin sedikit bergetar.

"Libur dari mana tadi Yoon Saem menelpon eomma kau sudah bolos 3 kali pertemuan kan" yeoja ini makin terlihat marah.

"Dan kau kenapa bersama orang asing. Kan eomma sudah bilang berkali-kali. Jauhi orang asing" lanjutnya lagi. 

'JLEB' 

'Orang asing, apa wanita ini gak punya sedikit rasa sopan' Jong Woon hanya tersenyum getir sambil melihat yeoja yang sebenarnya bisa dikatakan cantik. Walau dandanan nya sedikit berantakan dan ucapannya yang kelewat kasar.

* * *

"Annyeong Kim Jong Woon imnida, saya penghuni baru 404" ujar Jong Woon mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya agar kata asing bisa hilang dari wanita bertubuh mungil ini.

"Cepat ikut eomma ke toko. Banyak hukuman yang akan menantimu disana" yeoja tadi menarik putranya tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Jong Woon.

'WANITA ANEH' 

"Young dongsaeng selalu membuat keramaian"

"Yak!" teriak Jong Woon kaget tiba-tiba ada seorang pria dengan rambut pirang berada dibelakangnya. 

"Mianhe, aku keluar karena da keramaian tadi" jawabnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, aku penghuni nomor 402" lanjutnya lagi. 

"Kim Jong Woon imnida" jawab Jong Woon melihat Hyukjae. Pria kurus dengan rambut pirang ini hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam dan sebuah majalah ditangan kirinya. Tertera di sampul majalahnya _Hot Issue _dengan cover seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian minim berpose menantang dan tak perlu disangkal lagi itu pasti majalah dewasa. 

"Kau mau lihat?" tanya Hyukjae to the point sadar dirinya diperhatikan Jong Woon dari tadi.

"Anniya" jawab Jong Woon sedikit canggung.

"Wanita tadi namanya Moon Geun Young, dia memang over protektif kepada putranya tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik kok"

"Oh. Mianhe aku harus membereskan barang-barangku dulu" pamit Jong Woon merasa malas berbasa-basi.

* * *

Jong Woon POV

"Hyung sudah sampai aparte. Gomapta dongsaeng kau sudah mengurus semuanya" Aparte ini benar-benar bersih dan rapi. Dongsaengku satu-satunya memang hebat.

"Hyung tadi Jungsoo hyung sempat menelpon katanya kau belum mengumpulkan draftmu, deadlinenya 2 minggu lagi" suara diseberang sana sangat cerewet.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya kok. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan aku menulis novel" sanggahku seperti biasa. 

"Baiklah hyung. Jaga kesehatanmu, aku harus ke dokter kandungan periksa rutinnya Yuka"

"Nde annyeong" ujar Jong Woon memutuskan telepon. 

"Waktunya buang sampah"

* * *

"Hyukjae bukakan pintu" seorang yeoja dengan blazer hitam dan rok mini senada terlihat mengedor pintu aparte 402.

"Annyeong" sapaku mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Apa dia penghuni lantai ini juga?. 

"Annyeong" balasnya ramah. Kali ini tetanggaku normal, syukurlah.

"Ahjussi apa kau tahu penghuni 402 ini ada dirumah?" tanyanya.

'Ahjussi, apa aku terlihat begitu tua' 

"Seowoo ada apa?. Kau berisik sekali" pintu 402 terbuka terlihat Hyukjae berantakan seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ini" ujar yeoja dengan rok mini tadi sambil melemparkan bungkusan putih.

"Apa?" tanya hyukjae telihat bingung. 

"Itu pakaianmu. Kenapa ahjumma tempat laundry itu sering salah menaruh pakaianmu ke dalam tas pakaianku. Dan lagi" ujarnya terputus.

"Ini" lempar yeoja bernama Seowoo terlihat jijik. 

"Apa ini" Hyukjae mencoba membuka bungkusan hitam lainnya.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku pakai lingerie" jawab Hyukjae. 

"Mana mungkin lingerie itu punyaku, itu tipis dan transparan seperti punya model-model majalah dewasa. Jangan- jangan punya salah satu modelmu" jawab Seowoo tak mau ambil pusing.

'Benar kan dugaanku pemilik kamar 402 memang pervert lebih baik aku tidak ikut masalah mereka'

"Aku fotografer profesional bukan fotografer majalah dewasa" sanggah hyukjae. 

"Kalau begitu punya siapa mana mungkin Geun Young" ujarnya terputus.

"Yeoja dilantai kita Cuma kau, Geun Young dan" jawab Hyukjae terhenti, dia melirik Seowoo.

"Jia" jawab Seowoo cepat.

"Tapi Jia gak pakai jasa laundry, kau simpan saja aku risih melihatnya" lanjutnya lagi. 

"Cogiyo" ujar Seowoo memanggilku.

"Yang jelas bukan punyaku" jawabku spontan, bisa kulihat wajah kedua orang tadi berubah merah tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

* * *

"Namamu Kim Jong Woon sepertinya aku pernah dengar sebelumnya" dia terlihat berpikir keras.

"Namaku kan pasaran Seowoo-ssi"

"Kau editor kan tapi rumahmu malah penuh dengan banyak cd lagu?" tanya yeoja ini sepertinya penasaran. 

"Hanya hobi. Oh ya kalian mau minum apa?"

"Aku hanya sebentar kok, pengelola Cuma menitipkan surat-surat yang harus kau tanda tangani setelah menjadi penghuni Rose Town. Kalau Hyukjae sih kau beri air keran dia mau kok" 

"Issh jinjja. Wanita satu ini, aku hanya ingin ikut melihat rumah tetangga baru kok Jong Woon-ssi tak usah repot" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Dokumennya lumayan banyak yang harus ditandatangani daripada aku bolak-balik. Apa ada bacaan daripada aku bosan menunggumu" yeoja satu ini sepertinya mengatakan semua apa yang dipikirkannnya. 

"Ada beberapa novel yang bisa kau baca di lemari kaca disebelah sana" ujarku sambil menunjuk sisi pojok kanan ruang tamu.

"Wah seleramu sama dengan Uyoung ternyata"

"Uyoung siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. 

"Moon Geun Young, Woobin eomma" jawab Eunhyuk memperjelas.

"Uyoung itu penggemarnya Yesung. Dia punya semua novelnya" ujar Seowoo.

"Benarkah?" Aku masih belum percaya, Wanita aneh tadi penggemarku?.

To Be Continue

* * *

Yeorobun i'm back with Yemoon fic again, baru chapter 0 :D perkenalan sebelumnya pernah saya uplod di notes fb tapi sementara fb masih deactive hhihi #sokngasihpengumuman

please Read and review XD


End file.
